


Eighteen

by TeegyBee



Series: Take The Risk [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegyBee/pseuds/TeegyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of 'Fourteen'. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are best friends, roommates and both in love with each other at eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

Blaine Anderson, eighteen years old and studying music at NYU, is finding that he is struggling to keep his composure lately. He didn’t really know why he was at the point of bursting…oh who was he kidding, he knew exactly why. He was the top of all his classes, particularly his performance class, he lived in a nice apartment close to everything in New York of all places, he had a roommate that he got along well with, more than just well, they were best friends.

His job paid him really well, so the extra money that he didn’t spend on rent, school supplies and weekly expenses was put aside to save for when he would travel. He had a group of friends from university that he was really close with and went out regularly to local open-mic nights. Some who were a little _too_ close. Jared, one of the guys in his music performance class showed a significant interest in Blaine. At first, Blaine was quite flattered and amused, but now he just felt bad. It was clear that Jared had genuine feelings for Blaine, but they just weren’t returned.

Despite so many things being right in his life, Blaine couldn’t help but feeling lonely. He did have his roommate, his family and his friends, but there was something missing that Blaine had never been able to pinpoint; until now.

Kurt Hummel, nineteen years old and in his second year at Vogue, felt as if nothing could go wrong. He had a steady career as a fashion editor and designed his own lines on the side, his apartment in New York – the place of his dreams – couldn’t be faulted even if he tried, not even the mess of sheet music that got left around by his roommate.

He frequently kept in touch with his family back in Ohio and made sure to visit them as much as he could. Spending time with them always made him happy, and they were always ecstatic to see him. Of course, he always took Blaine with him, they were roommates and best friends and they did everything together.

Kurt had stayed in touch with Rachel after moving to New York. She lived not too far from him and Blaine, and was now in her second year at NYADA. They caught up at least once a week to talk about anything and everything. Other than Blaine, Rachel would be his best friend. His girl best friend, so he felt that he could tell her anything.

That’s why he found himself at their usual table in their regular coffee shop, talking about the very reason that all of these positive things in Kurt’s life just weren’t enough.

“Kurt, what has gotten into you? Where is this coming from?”

Rachel gave Kurt a concerned look as he explained how he felt lonely, even though he wasn’t really alone.

“I just…Rachel, I see couples all the time, holding hands, leaning against each other as they walk, laughing at each other’s jokes and smiling like the other means the world, I just feel like I’m missing out on so much. It…hurts, a little.”

Kurt put his drink down. “Kurt, you need to get out more. There is someone out there for you, but you can’t expect him to just show up. You need to go dating.”

The mischievous look in Rachel’s eyes made Kurt feel a little uneasy, but he raised his eyebrows to signal her to continue.

“I’m going to set you up on a date.”

“No, no way.” Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “You are not setting me up with anyone, you failed miserably the last time, there is no way.”

Rachel pouted slightly. “Well, that may be, but this one could be different.”

“No. I’m sorry, but I’m still the hopeless romantic who wants to meet his soul mate without any force. I appreciate the thought, but I’m not going on any blind dates.”

The tiny brunette huffed in defeat. “Fine, but then I don’t want to hear any more complaining when Mr Right takes too long to show up.”

“You’re mean, Miss Rachel Berry.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Hmm, I do.”

…….

“Look Blaine, I know you’re waiting for Mr Right, but you can’t sit around all your life and hope that he puts in all the effort for you. You’ve got to put yourself out there for you to be noticed.”

Blaine groaned into the couch pillow cushion, trying his best to just blow off what Nick was saying. “I know, Nick.” He sighed as he lifted his head, before flopping back against the cushion. “What if I’ve already found Mr Right?”

“What? Did you just say…?”

Blaine lifted his head slightly, giving Nick a broken look. “Yes Nick, I just said that I found him, except there is just one problem.”

“And what problem is that?”

“He needs to have feelings for me to be Mr Right.” Nick’s heart broke a little at the sadness and defeat he could hear in Blaine’s voice. He knew a heart-to-heart would only make Blaine close off, so he decided his usual tactic that often persuaded the young musician.

“Alright, get up, get dressed, we’re going out to find you a date.”

Nick grabbed Blaine by his hoodie and pulled him up off the couch, but unsuccessfully as Blaine just fell into a ball on the floor.

“Don’t wanna.” Nick could hear the pout in his voice and couldn’t help but smile at his friend.

“Dude, forget about this Mr Right and find someone who is Mr Perfect, who likes you.”

“No dates, I don’t want random set ups.”

“Suit yourself, but no more sulking that you’re lonely.”

Blaine sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest, giving Nick the most exaggerated kicked puppy look he has ever seen. “You know, you’re mean when you want to be.”

“Yeah, but you love me for it.”

“You wish.”

“Nah man, I’ve got Jeff for that.”

“Fine, love you bro.”

“That’s better, love you Blainers.”

……….

Kurt came home from his and Rachel’s weekly catch-up in a slightly odd mood. Blaine thought that maybe something had happened between him and Rachel, but then Kurt began to excitedly explain their plan for a shopping trip, so that was off the cards.

Blaine seemed to be acting a little different when Kurt was enthusiastically explaining his newest fashion line idea. The usual bundle of energy was quite toned down and mellow; which wasn’t even achievable when he was kept up for a whole day, as in twenty-four hours.

“Are you-“

“Kurt, is-“

They both laughed after a moment of just looking at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to talk first. “What were you going to say?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine then stepped over to sit down on the couch. “I was asking you if you are okay, you seem a little distant about today with Rachel.”

“Oh, um…well she tried to convince me to let her set me up on a blind date. She was saying that I should get out more, meet some people.”

If Blaine had been upset when he was talking to Nick earlier, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. “Oh, cool. Um, so…are you…?

“No, I told her I didn’t want that. I don’t want to meet someone that way, that sort of thing can’t be forced.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Blaine grinned, silently doing a happy dance. “Nick was actually here earlier pestering me about forgetting Mr Right and going out.”

The way Blaine spoke of Mr Right made Kurt think that he was an actual person that Blaine had feelings for. He didn’t want to admit that the thought of Blaine finding a Mr Right tugged painfully at his heart strings. No, he won’t admit that.

“Mr Right?” Kurt arched a perfectly trained eyebrow in Blaine’s direction.

Blaine seemed to falter a little at the question and ducked his head a little so Kurt couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Blaine?”

The sound of a mumble made its way to Kurt’s ears and he couldn’t but smile a little at the odd behaviour. Blaine had never been one to shy away from anything, but the boy in front of Kurt definitely was.

“Hey, hey, talk to me.” Kurt scooted over on the couch, sitting himself so his and Blaine’s knees were touching.

“It’s just hard sometimes, you know.” Blaine admitted in a soft voice. “Seeing all these couples around the city and wishing that I could have that for myself.”

Kurt knew exactly how Blaine felt. “I know.” Kurt placed his hands on Blaine’s that were resting on top of his legs, giving them a slight squeeze. “I know it’s hard, but it won’t be like this forever, we’ll both find someone. I know we will.”

The smile the stretched over Blaine’s lips could have knocked Kurt off the couch, it was so bright and genuine. “Why is it that you always know the right thing to say?”

“Well, I’m not just a handsome face, you know.” Kurt buffed his chest out, smirking at Blaine.

“No, no you’re definitely not.”

Kurt didn’t have the chance to think too much about what Blaine meant by that, nor what the intense look in his eyes was about, as his phone started to ring. “Urgh, this better not be Sophie with yet _another_ issue with the models.”

Blaine stared at the spot where Kurt had just been a moment ago. He was frozen from the look he had seen in Kurt’s eyes. It had been intense, but he didn’t know what it meant. He was still staring when Kurt returned, grumbling about one of his models that had chucked a hissy fit. “Blaine, are you okay?”

Kurt sat back down where he had been before his phone had rang, taking Blaine’s hands in his own again. “Er, y-yeah…just, erm…just thinking…”

“Oh Blaine, it’ll be okay. I promise.”

They were both silent for a few minutes. Kurt watching Blaine closely as he ducked his head a little. Kurt was about to leave him be when Blaine spoke. “Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?”

Kurt could see how nervous Blaine was, so he made sure to tread lightly as so the boy would feel he could say what was on his mind without feeling judged.

“Yeah, of course.”

Blaine took a deep breath, making sure he said this right. “Have you ever wanted to do something that could potentially be considered really risky and stupid?”

Kurt felt a weird sense of déjà vu, but couldn’t place what it was, so he prodded his best friend for information. “Like what?”

At this point, Blaine knew that Kurt was turning his words over in his head, trying to remember where he had heard them once before. Blaine looked up at Kurt, which were both a bad idea and a good one. Seeing Kurt’s face made him even more nervous than he was before, but seeing the lack of judgement in the brunette’s eyes gave Blaine the confidence he needed.

“Like…kiss someone.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped. Now he knew why this conversation felt like déjà vu, but this time there were butterflies in Kurt’s stomach. However, not the good kind. It seemed that Blaine’s Mr Right was real after all.

“You asked me that four years ago and no harm was done, I don’t see the risk.”

Blaine looked down at their linked hands and grinned at the memory. That day had been the seed to the last four years, the birth of his feelings that were now in full flower. He couldn’t keep them to himself anymore.

“I guess it’s safe to say you left out the part about Mr Right before, didn’t you?” Kurt questioned in Blaine’s silence. The olive skinned boy looked up at Kurt through his eye lashes with the most obvious ‘busted’ expression. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me about him.”

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up, in case he didn’t feel the same.”

Kurt was very proud of himself for keeping his composure throughout this whole conversation. Had this been a few years ago, he probably would have broken down by now. “You’ll never know the answers to your questions unless you take risks, Blaine. It wouldn’t be called a risk unless it really means something.”

Blaine lifted his eyes to look Kurt directly in the eyes. “You think I should?”

“Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?” Kurt shrugged. He pulled one of his hands from Blaine’s and placed it on the boy’s knee as he stood from the couch. “You’ll be okay Blaine, no matter the outcome.”

Kurt stepped away from the couch with the intention of hiding away in his room for the night when a warm hand clasped around his wrist. He turned to face Blaine who had hold of him and was moving to stand as well. The dark haired boy took two slow steps towards Kurt, his chest pounding with nerves.

“What are you doing, Blaine?” He asks with a chuckle, wondering what on earth this boy is up to this time. Kurt hides the fact that his heart had picked up it’s pace as he watched his best friend inch his way closer until they were in a hands distance.

Blaine began to lean towards Kurt, his breath ghosting over the countertenor’s face. “I’m listening to your advice and taking a risk.”

Kurt had no more than a split second to register what Blaine was telling him when he felt a soft and warm pair of lips meet his own. The touch was gentle, with only the slightest amount of pressure, but it felt amazing. Kurt was shocked by the turn of events and it took his brain a moment to react. He pushed back lightly against Blaine’s lips, losing himself in the feeling that he had been longing to feel again since he was fifteen.

Blaine’s heart beat loudly when he felt Kurt press back. With his new found confidence, Blaine lifted his hands to place them on Kurt’s waist, moving his lips slowly as he did. Kurt reacted instantly, his own lips sliding against Blaine’s as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck.

When air became necessary, Blaine pulled away slowly, opening his now heavy eyelids as he did. He stared up into Kurt’s eyes as they opened. “Was that worth the risk?”

Kurt’s breath ghosted over Blaine’s lips. The shorter boy chuckled and leant forward to press their lips together again. “Definitely worth the risk.”

Both boys grinned at each other broadly, neither believing their luck that Mr Right had been in front of them this whole time, all they had to do was take the risk.

……

 **Kurt:** _It seems that Mr Right was quicker than we both thought! :)_

 **Rachel:** _You met someone? Omg, I’m so happy for you! WHO IS HE???_

**Kurt:** _His name is Blaine ;)_

**Rachel:** _Oh my god, KURT! You call me RIGHT now!!!!_

……

 **Blaine:** _Turns out Mr Right was Mr Perfect after all ;)_

 **Nick:** _Hells yeah, dude!!! Wait, who is he?!?!?!?! Do I know him? Do I need to give him the old brotherly talk? Do I need to roughen him up?_

 **Blaine:** _I admire your brotherly love, but I doubt you would need to give Kurt the old brotherly talk…and you will most definitely not roughen him up!!!_

 **Nick:** Fisduyfvoigywofgywor!!! Hold the phone! Kurt – as in Kurt HUMMEL – is your now official BOYFRIEND?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
